Something New and Something To Cover It Up With
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: We're alone until the kids come home and I think Reborn knows. 5927 Possible character death due to nosebleed.


_Apology: I'm sorry this story got removed! Apparently, it is against regulations to curse in the title or summary of a story. I did not know that, but one of the administrators certainly did. This is one of four stories removed because of my potty mouth! That, and I was also punished with not being allowed to update for a few days… _

_I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience to anyone!_

~::~

"Tenth… Tenth…. _Tenth!_" The silverette's face scrunched up with pleasure, pearly white teeth bared in the dark room as his hips pushed brutally upwards and his hands tightened on small white hips.

Tsuna stared skyward, caramel eyes blind. His cheeks were flushed darkly, his chest red from rough breathing. His hands were clenched on his lover's shoulders, needing that connection to reality, unable to hold himself together much longer. He was rising and falling on Gokudera's cock, gasping and crying in time with each strike of his prostate. "H-Hayato… I-I t-t-t-old you…" He didn't have it in him to finish that sentence, to demand that Gokudera drop the nickname, but he knew Gokudera got the message when spitfire green eyes attracted his own pleasure-glazed stare.

"Understood… Tsuna…" The silverette rose into a sitting position, biting down on Tsuna's clavicle as he began to raise and drop the brunette on him more harshly, the small bed beneath them creaking ominously. "Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, _Tsuna_… I love you…"

"I-I love y-you too!" Tsuna did too. It showed in how his beautifully swollen lips turned into a gentle smile, in how his hands carefully relocated to Gokudera's sweaty locks and petted them from his ethereal face. He was trembling all over, but he somehow managed to keep his hands calm as they cupped his lover's cheeks.

The kiss that followed was sloppy and hurried, as if they believed that they would die in the next moment if they weren't connected at the lips. They valiantly and violently tried to crawl into each other, beginning with their tongues and teeth. Tsuna tasted of copper and home cooking while Gokudera was a little darker, nicotine and gunpowder with a hint of ash.

When they pulled away, it was only because they were air-breathing creatures and they wanted to live to kiss another day, preferably even that same day. "H-Hayato!" Tsuna whimpered, forehead butting with his lover's, biting down on his bottom lip as he moved with a more frenzied pace. "I n-need more…"

Gokudera nodded and slipped a hand from Tsuna's waist to his pulsing member, playing with the engorged gland before rubbing it from base to tip, base to tip, _maddeningly_, over and over again.

The brunette choked on a scream as he finally came, his essence spurting over his belly and Gokudera's hand, inner walls clenching demandingly around his lover's cock.

Gokudera wheezed at the sensation of it, his organ being milked by his most beloved boss – the greatest sort of heaven that he could ever believe in. Life couldn't get better than that, having the one person he adored in his arms, coming undone, and begging into his ear for them to join in their climax.

And, both of them being teenagers, he couldn't deny the call and his own essence coated Tsuna's insides, abusing his prostate with his seed. His pale green eyes rolled into the back of his head at the absolute _euphoria_ of it, the very _knowledge_ of it making it feel that much better, impossibly so. "TSUNA!"

For a second of an eternity, they posed like that – Tsuna with his back arched, head thrown back, his nails biting crescents into Gokudera's back. His eyes were pressed shut, mouth open on a strangled groan. Gokudera was the opposite, bowed into Tsuna's embrace with his eyes wide and blind, teeth biting into his bottom lip as his orgasm kept attacking him. He rubbed his face against the brunette's heart, whispering brokenly his love for his Tenth, his one and only, the first person to gain his trust in years.

At last, they began to relax, Tsuna falling limp against Gokudera and the silverette lying back on the bed. He curled one arm contently around the brunette's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the other teen's brow. "I love you, … Tsuna…"

The brunette flushed, not out of lust, and grinned bashfully. "I… love you too, Hayato…" They smile shyly at each other, still new to the whole bedside manner thing.

Hell, they're new to each other as well, Tsuna just weeks from having gotten over his crush on Kyoko and Gokudera fresh from realizing that all girls, no matter their species, are annoying (AKA, Shitt-P). But neither of them feel rushed, only curious and a little hesitant.

They both moaned as Gokudera's softened length slipped wetly out of Tsuna's body, the small brunette shivering and curling more tightly into the other's chest.

Minutes went by, quietly and sleepily. And then Tsuna turned his head to blink at the time flashing from his watch. "Hiiieeee! Mama's going to bring the kids back any moment! Quick, quick, clean up!"

Gokudera scowled, not because of the order, but because of the mention of children. Reluctantly, he let Tsuna go so the young don could fly madly around the room, trying to find his own clothes and somehow managing to find Gokudera's white tee instead. He slipped that on and a pair of his own shorts, nearly tripping over himself.

"They're just kids, they won't understand." Not that he would want them to catch him and Tsuna in the act… but _still_. He already missed the brunette's weight on him, the light and romantic air of two lovers alone.

"Yeah, but _Reborn's_ with them!" That was screamed as Tsuna dashed into the bathroom and immediately came back with aerosol.

Suddenly, Gokudera understood. And, yeah, he was definitely afraid. At least enough that he shot off the bed and found his clothes, consequently having to do up his purple button-down shirt (seeing as how Tsuna was wearing his wife beater). He cursed and bounced around the room, trying to erase any and all signs that something sexual happened. When it came to the sheets on the bed that practically exuded the scent of love making and were wet with sweat and cum, he bundled them altogether and rushed to the laundry room, throwing them into the washer.

By the time he came out, the screams and giggles of kids was to be heard.

Lambo was holding Nana's one hand, Fuuta the other, and I-Pin was holding onto Fuuta. Reborn was on the first step of the staircase.

Behind them was Enma and Rauji, the rest of the Simon family missing (thank _god_).

All of them found Gokudera with their eyes and stared. For a horrific moment, he thought they knew what he had just done to Tsuna and were about to kill him. In which case, he threw his shoulders back and lifted his chin proudly, willing to take any punishment they could dish out. He wouldn't be afraid to love the Tenth!

Except then Nana smiled and Lambo made a snide remark like he always did. I-Pin and Fuuta berated him and then they were running off down the hall to the extra room. Enma greeted him tonelessly before making his way upstairs and Rauji followed the little brats.

"Hello, Gokudera," Nana sang. "Have you been helping my no-good son study?" She cupped her hands to her cheeks and sighed, as if extremely pleased. The silverette felt a flush of shame bloom across his face, reaching his ears – studying had been the last thing he had come over for, though he supposed, in a way, he had taught Tsuna something new… Or, more likely, they had taught each other. "What would we do without you?"

Gokudera didn't want to think about that statement either. "Welcome back, Tenth's mother!" He bowed respectfully to the baby hitman. "Reborn."

The arcobaleno was staring at him, a slow and easy smirk on his lips. Gokudera knew, without a doubt, that the chameleon-wielding child knew _exactly_ what had happened while the family was gone.

"How _hard_ do you think I should _push_ stupid-Tsuna today, Gokudera?" The baby purred, taking obvious delight in the ten shades of red Gokudera turned. "Should I make him _beg_ for me to _stop_, or do you think I should just keep _going_ until he _passes out_?"

So many, many dirty thoughts… It was too much.

Right then and there, Gokudera passed out on the floor, compliments of a 'mysterious' nosebleed.

_Author's Note: YaoiOverlord pointed out that, though I have written 5927 before, I haven't actually written any 5927 SMUT. And, if I have, I guess it wasn't that great, because I can't recall it. Thank you, YaoiOverlord!_


End file.
